Saint Francis of Assisi Parkway
FOR JUNE - AUGUST AT THE BOTTOM Just off the end of the main byway stands a lovely park that is the epitome of natural southern grace. Spanish moss hangs heavy from tree boughs that touch the edges of the walkways, creating a hushed whisper amongst the branches every time a pass of humid wind blows through. Softly glowing lamps benchmark every twenty feet, accentuating the draping limbs of leaves and flowers, and certainly has created the illusion of others being present where there are none. Those who are interested in horticulture will find much to fawn over here, as the park was started as a decorative arboretum. Massive oaks top off the four corners leading to the central fountain, each walkway being lined with different fauna. Dogwoods, magnolias, wisteria, even an odd cherry tree here and there provide that there is plenty of colour no matter the month. Sitting in the middle of the four path intersection stands a testament to the more French leaning side of Louisiana's culture, a beautiful pool sized fountain stylized after the statuary in Paris. Multiple merman blow sprays of water from marble horns, while atop the massive monument stands a warrior woman in Greco-Roman gear, holding a spear aloft in triumph. Scattered through the rest of the park are a number of other stone statuary. On the east end stands a robed veiled woman with eyes downcast and lapis lazuli chips of teary blue embedded into her pallid skin, holding a limp Confederate soldier in her arms. A small dedication plaque worn away by time sits at the bottom, a memorial to those dead from the Civil War. On the west path is a more playful figure, a southern belle pulling a sunhat over her face in a coquettish manner with stony ribbons forever trailing in the suggested breeze. In her other hand is a chipped fan with genuine coloured glass adornments. Hers has no plaque, though a few loose bolt holes towards the stone bottom suggests there was something there once. Upon the north path is a what appears to be a rough, black stone statue of an elderly man with a wily look to his face, decked out in traveling tramp gear with a rucksack over his shoulder, though the tiny dog face that peeks out seems to have tusks, and if one were to look close at the statue's pants leg, they'd see a shy pointy tail sticking out from the end. Lastly on the south path is another dark, stony figure, dour face carved into equally serious stone. An accusing hand points downward at passerby's, while the other hand is held aloft towards the sky, although it seems the fingers of that hand have long since been broken. Though the man is draped in heavy robing, if one were to check the backside, they'd notice two winglike protrusions hiding under the hard 'cloth'. Update for June - August Due to an IC event, the entire park is overgrown with lush spring and summer flora until the end of August. Stalks of fiery reddish-orange tulips and hanging bluebells that actually chime wistfully in the breeze stand amongst tall clusters of wheat grass crowding what was once neatly mowed grass. Fuzzy cat-tails and thistle hang from cracks at the edges of the walkways, swaying back and forth and have formed somewhat of an attraction for the feral cats of the city. Clusters of pearly dogwood blossoms and delicate cherry petals hang heavily to the point where a constant flow of pastel colour floats from the branches. Dead lichens and moss trailing from the trees have grown fat with dozens of tiny white flowers, giving the impression of a ‘snow’ that refused to melt. Even the fountain has sprouted dozens of lush lily pads, trailing lotuses floating lazily in the crystalline water around bamboo shoots. Vines of purple morning glories thread up and around the proud Greco-Roman warrior statue with buds of jasmine clinging to the sculpture's back and creating a soft yellow cape of fragrant gold. Everywhere one looks; it is as if spring and summer created an orgy of colour. What was once a freshly mowed park has become a field reminiscent of a summer meadowland, each and every bit of dead flora regaining new and added life. The scent of spring and fond childhood memories hang heavy on the humid air like a pleasant fog.